Umbrella
ft. |year=2007 |mode=Solo (Both Modes) |dg= |difficulty=1 (Classic) 2 (Umbrella) |nogm=1 (both routines) |pc=Black to violet (Classic) Black to violet (Umbrella) |gc=Red |lc=Red (Both) |alt=With An Umbrella |pictos = 160 (Classic) 150 (Umbrella) |perf= Aurélie Sériné (both routines)}} "Umbrella" by Rihanna ft.'' Jay-Z'' is featured on Just Dance 4. It is available on every console except for Wii, where it is part of the Special Edition of the game. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has big poofy black hair and is wearing a black and red sundress, the skirt being shaped like an umbrella, a pair of strappy heels and a long red glove. The dress turns blue during the chorus and for a few seconds it is gold. Background The background is a rainy pitch black scenario that features gold rain. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: 'Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. Umbrella GM.png|Gold Move Umbrellagm.gif|Gold Move ''in-game '''With An Umbrella There is 1 Gold Move in the With An Umbrella routine: Gold Move: 'Lift your umbrella to the right, and kicks your left leg sideways. Umbrella With Umbrella GM.PNG|Gold Move Umbrellaceptiongm.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Umbrella" is sung Appearances in Mashups Umbrella ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca *''Same Old Love'' Captions ''Umbrella ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. '''Classic * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella Trivia *The official "Orange Version" of the song is used in the game. *This song is not credited on the back of the case. *This is the fifth song by Rihanna in the series, after S.O.S, Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), and'' Disturbia. It is followed by Where Have You Been'' and'' Diamonds. * After Crazy in Love, this is the second song to feature Jay-Z. ** This is the first song to feature Jay-Z to not be covered. *''Umbrella is only available to the Wii through the PAL Special Edition. It is available on all the other consoles in the PAL region, and available for all consoles of the NTSC region. *The dancer's face can be seen when she turns gold. *On the NTSC cover, the dancer is seen in her yellow sundress, but is doing a pose she did in her black dress. * The dancer's sundress changes a total of 3 times; however, when she is in her yellow sundress, she does only one move (the Gold Move), and is thus impossible to determine the actual pictogram colour of the coach in her yellow sundress. ** However, in the With An Umbrella routine, she can be seen doing a move in her yellow sundress while the pictogram colour is still violet. *For unknown reasons, Jay-Z is not credited on the Wii version of the game. * In the menu icon, the dancer appears to be in a different background. The background in the icon is a blue room with some light blue stripes, while in the routine, it is a pitch black background with a blue floor and rain. * The alternate dancer is the same as the classic dancer but the only difference is that her glove is shorter and she is dancing with an umbrella. * When playing the With An Umbrella routine on the Wii, Wii U and PS3 versions of Just Dance 4, the Wii Remote or Move Remote must be treated as the umbrella for the best score. For the Xbox 360, since you're using a camera to track your moves, you'll have to use a real umbrella. ** This is the first song by Rihanna to have a alternate routine. * The Classic pictograms in the chorus have fuchsia arrows instead of red arrows. * When the Alternate coach turns gold, the pictograms remain blue. Gallery Umbrella.jpg|''Umbrella'' UmbrellaAlternate.png|''Umbrella'' (With An Umbrella) Umbrellainactive.png|''Umbrella'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Umbrellaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover umbrella_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover umbrella_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover umbrellaALT_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover (With An Umbrella) umbrellajd4.jpg|Classic withanumbrella.jpg|With An Umbrella Umbrella Dancer HD.png|Dancer umbrella222.png Altumbrella.png With umbrella.jpg|Gameplay Umbrellapictos.png|Pictograms Umbrellla pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose EllaGold.png|Coach with golden dress Videos Rihanna - Umbrella (Orange Version) ft. JAY-Z Umbrella - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Umbrella (With An Umbrella) - 5 Stars References Site Navigation es:Umbrella